


Keine Lust

by Cerberusia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Identity Issues, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth generally accepted that when countries unify, they have sex. Not that all sex is unifying sex, of course, but it's required to consummate the marriage of two (or more) countries.</p>
<p>Practically, what this means is that, on the 18th of May, 1990, there is a marriage ceremony between West and East Germany (or, 'Prussia'). Both parties wear military uniform instead of suits. It takes approximately half an hour to get through all the requisite paperwork and a short speech from their new Chancellor, and then they are free to leave - with 'leave' of course meaning 'go have sex to make it official'.</p>
<p>So they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keine Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, how long ago did I start this? It's been so long since I was in this fandom that I can't remember. But now it is done, halleloo! And significantly less porny than originally intended, sorry about that.

It is a truth generally accepted that when countries unify, they have sex. Not that all sex is unifying sex, of course, but it's required to consummate the marriage of two (or more) countries.

Practically, what this means is that, on the 18th of May, 1990, there is a marriage ceremony between West and East Germany (or, 'Prussia'). Both parties wear military uniform instead of suits. It takes approximately half an hour to get through all the requisite paperwork and a short speech from their new Chancellor, and then they are free to leave - with 'leave' of course meaning 'go have sex to make it official'.

So they do.

They go to West's house, because that's where Prussia will be living from now on. West takes off his cap and makes as if to take off his boots at the entrance, but Prussia grabs him by the wrist and drags him onwards.

Prussia doesn't know his house properly any more, now that it's changed, but West's bedroom is still where it's always been, and when they get there, Prussia shoves him back onto the bed and crawls on top of him. The sheets are cold, but West can feel Prussia's body heat through both their uniforms.

"East," he says, and Prussia just scowls.

"Shut up, West." He sets to work on the buttons of West's uniform, working them through the holes in the stiff fabric. West holds still.

The jacket comes off, and the trousers are next - being military dress uniform, they have an unusual fastening, and Prussia has to fiddle with it for a moment before he works it out. He's quick and rough as he drags them down, along with his underwear, but not off.

Prussia hasn't even removed his hat.

" _Prussia_ ," he says, and this time Prussia kisses him. It's not pleasant, as such - rough and full of teeth - but he bears it because it's Prussia, who is the other part of him once again.

Now Prussia undoes his collar so that he can lick and bite at his neck. It feels like sparks. West hisses, and Prussia laughs softly. Through the thin cloth of his shirt, he can feel Prussia's blunt fingernails digging into his shoulders. There'll be bruises tomorrow.

Prussia pulls away and says:

"You're going to fuck me."

West frowns and makes to protest, but Prussia just kisses him again, harder, and he bears that too because this time he likes it; pinpricks of heat in his chest, his abdomen. He tries to relax his mouth and body, make himself inviting: Prussia only tightens his hold.

He reaches down to undo Prussia's trousers, feeling awkwardly exposed, but Prussia slaps his hands away and sits up to do it himself, taking off the shirt and underwear with them. The sun is setting and the light through the curtains is dim, and West is frustrated that he can't see Prussia properly: his body is indistinct in the half-light, and he's ducked his head so even his face is hidden. He's still wearing his hat.

Then Prussia takes hold of his cock, and most of the nerves endings in his lower body flare with pleasure. He's not a teenager any more, to react like this, but he's heard of such things happening during the merging process, so he just breathes in sharply through his nose and takes it as a good sign.

For a few moments, Prussia appears to be inspecting his cock. It's slightly embarrassing: Prussia stares and prods, West tries not to squirm and fails. But after this brief consideration - and perhaps hesitation? - Prussia, with what looks briefly like an air of resignation, bends over onto his hands and knees, and proceeds to take West's cock in his mouth.

He sucks for maybe five seconds before leaning back, leaving West's cock glistening with saliva, but that's plenty of time for West to fist his hands in the cotton bedspread and say in a hoarse voice, " _Prussia_ ". Prussia just shakes his head, terse. Wipes his mouth. Sits up, gets so he's straddling West's hips.

"Hey, wait," says West, because if Prussia is about to do what he thinks he's about to do, this could end very badly indeed. Prussia takes hold of his cock, and West hisses through his teeth. "Don't you need-"

Slowly, Prussia sinks down.

He's hot inside, muscles clenching around West's cock and West feels dizzy again, sharp unbearable burst of heat in his abdomen - but then he gets a good look at his brother and he can't enjoy it any more.

Prussia's face is screwed up in determination and pain, all his muscles tensed. He isn't hard. West realises, stupidly late, that he doesn't want this. And if his brother doesn't want it, nor does he. He makes to sit up, push him off, but Prussia scowls harder and shoves him back down; raises and lowers himself once and knocks all the breath out of him. But West is bigger and stronger, especially now with the light catching on the individual swells of Prussia's ribs, and he rolls them over and pins his brother with his weight. Prussia makes to shove him, or maybe claw his eyes, but West catches the flailing hands in his.

"Stop it," he says, as commanding as he can make it. "Stop, Prussia-"

"Just let me!" Prussia snaps back, wriggling beneath him.

"No, East," he snaps back, using Prussia's proper name make his point, "let _me_."

Prussia snorts. "You? You wouldn't know what to do."

West rolls his eyes. "Of course I do. You know damn well I do." Prussia bares his teeth, but he's stopped struggling. "Come on, you don't want to be sore and grumpy in the morning. What's wrong with you?"

Prussia laughs.

"West, I won't be _here_ in the morning. Unification, remember?" His lip curls. "I stop existing after this."

"No you don't," West snaps back. "You've survived name changes and geographical shifts for centuries. You were officially abolished more than forty years ago, and you're still here!"

"West." Prussia looks sad. "West, I'm tired. This unification - I'm tired. Even when I was abolished, I managed to keep some of my old territory and metamorphose into East Germany. But now I won't have any territory - it's all yours now, and my body will become part of yours as well."

"The Italies managed it," West insists, "we can too."

"For how long? How long until the memory fades, until my identity disappears?"

"Long enough," West promises. "And if we _do_ merge, I'll become part of you too: we'll be someone new, made of the best of both of us. We'll be together forever." Prussia still looks sad, so he leans forward to kiss his brother, pressing kiss after kiss to his lips, his cheeks, his closed eyes, until Prussia responds, winding his arms around West's neck.

They have slow, tender sex, holding each other in a close embrace, their mouths hardly parting. Prussia keeps hold of West's shoulder with one hand and cups his head with the other. Curled protectively over him, West feels like the older brother. No matter what happens overnight, from this moment on they will always be connected.

"See you in the morning," West whispers afterwards; Prussia says nothing, but squeezes his hand. But before they go to sleep, West presses two final kisses to Prussia's eyes: payment of sorts for the ferryman, just in case.


End file.
